Question: Mr. Loy fixes bikes for a living. This month, he plans to fix $74$ bikes. So far, he has fixed $14$ kids' bikes and $25$ adults' bikes. How many bikes does Mr. Loy still have to fix?
Mr. Loy had to fix $74}$ bikes. He fixed ${14}$ kids' bikes. $74$ $14$ $?$ Total bikes needed to fix Kids' bikes fixed Bikes left to fix $74}-{14}={60}$ There were ${60}$ bikes left to fix after Mr. Loy fixed the kids' bikes. Then Mr. Loy fixed ${25}$ adult bikes. $60$ $25$ $?$ Bikes left after fixing Kid's bikes Adult bikes fixed Bikes left to fix ${60}-{25}={35}$ Mr. Loy has ${35}$ bikes left to fix.